Breen
"Nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do Breen." : - Romulańskie powiedzenie (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Breen to nieznany i tajemniczy gatunek zamieszkujący planetę Breen w Alpha Kwadrant, oraz członkowie Konfederacji Breen. Nie wiele informacji jest posiadane na temat gatunku Breen, jak również zamieszkiwanej przez nich planety. Według posiadanych informacji zamieszkują lodową planetę. Anatomia Anatomia tego gatunku nie jest znana, czego głównym powodem są noszone przez nich cały czas skafandry chłodzące. Zakłada się że noszą je, żeby się chronić przed ciepłem, oraz utrzymywać niską temperaturę jaka panuje na ich lodowatej planecie. (DS9: Return to Grace, The Changing Face of Evil) Fizjologia Breen była wśród najbardziej egzotycznych dla humanoid form życia, która była wynikiem ewolucji i życia w klimacie ich świata macierzystego. Breen nie posiadają krwi albo innego ciekłego układu krążenia. Mózg Breen składa się z czterech płatów, co zapewnia im ochronę przed sondowaniem niektórych gatunków empatycznych, takich jak Betazoidy, które nie są w stanie wykryć ich myśli i emocji. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow; TNG: The Loss) Breen wydają się być fizycznie bardziej odporni niż większość humanoidów. Kiedy Worf uderzył Breen, prawie tego nie zarejestrował i został natychmiast obezwładniony pałką nerwową (neuronową). (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) Breen zwykle są zdolni do rozmnażania i posiadania potomstwa w bardzo wczesnym wieku, w przybliżeniu równoważne fizycznemu rozwojowi ludzkich dzieci trzeciej klasy (wiek około 10 lat). (DS9: For the Uniform; VOY: Elogium) Społeczeństwo Większość informacji na temat tego gatunku i jego społeczeństwa są pozyskiwane z nielicznych spotkań oraz przekazów słownych od innych gatunków, którzy mieli okazje je spotkać. Z tego powodu właśnie uważana jest za niezwykle tajemnicza. Do tego przyczyniają się noszone przez nich skafandry. Według źródeł nikt nie wie co się kryje pod skafandrem. Również dla Federacji, ten gatunek to wielka tajemnica. Według Worf, żadna osoba z poza ich gatunku nigdy nie widziała prawdziwego oblicza Breen znajdującego się pod skafandrem i żyła żeby ot tym opowiedzieć. Więcej informacji na ich temat i planety na której mieszkają uzyskało Dominium po zawarciu sojuszu z Breen. Chociaż ich wygląd pozostawał tajemnicą nawet dla ich sojuszników. Sam Weyoun wyrażał swoją ciekawość jak wyglądają naprawdę. Jak się okazało, gatunek ten jest odizolowany, potężny i wojowniczy. (DS9: Indiscretion, 'Til Death Do Us Part, What You Leave Behind) Breen rodzą potomków w bardzo wczesnym wieku i zabawiają ich przy użyciu rymowanek. Rymowanki mogą składać się z heterofonicznego pięcioliniowego wersetu z naprzemienną strukturą tetrametryczną i pentametryczną. Są to bezsensowne zwroty splecione razem, ponieważ są rymujące (przynajmniej dla Breen). Część muzyki Breen, która może towarzyszyć tym rymowankom, jest napisana w skali Lyxian. (DS9: For the Uniform; (VOY: Elogium) Zasady postępowania Wiadomo że, Breen używają niewolników schwytanych podczas najazdów na inne gatunki i wykorzystują ich do pracy niewolniczej. Wiadomo było, że używali Bajorańskich i Cardassiańskich niewolników do wydobywania rudy dilithium. Standardowo zawsze wewnątrz kopalni znajdowało się co najmniej ośmiu strażników. (DS9: Indiscretion) Breen są bardzo ostrożni, kiedy mają do czynienia z więźniami. Kiedy typowo chwytają więźnia ogłuszają ich z dużej odległości przy użyciu ich disruptorów, zamiast zbliżać się do nich i ryzykować walka z bliska. Zastosowali tą metodę, kiedy odkryli na powierzchni planety Goralis śpiących oficerów Starfleet, Worf i Ezri Dax. Breen karmią swoich więźniów dietetyczną pastą algową. (DS9: Penumbra, 'Til Death Do Us Part) Na pokładzie ich statków kosmicznych, typowo do celi wchodzi jednocześnie trzech strażników Breen, aby wyprowadzić jednego więźnia z dwóch więźniów przebywających w celi. Worf wielokrotnie próbował ucieczki, jednak bez powodzenia. Nawet usiłował przekonać strażników, że Ezri była chora, usiłował zwarcia obwodów drzwi. Kiedy Worf zaatakował strażników Breen, użyli na nim pałkę nerwową żeby go sparaliżować. Nawet po tym jak upadł na ziemię częściowo sparaliżowany, dwaj strażnicy nadal używali na nim pałek, aby upewnić się że nie wstanie, zanim wyprowadzą z celi Ezri. W innym przypadku, Worf po prostu zdenerwował się wobec Weyoun i znowu został porażony pałką nerwową. (DS9: Strange Bedfellows, 'Til Death Do Us Part) Podczas przesłuchania jeńców do pozyskiwania informacji, Breen używają implantaty korowowe, pomimo silnego bólu i szkód, jakie powodowały u przesłuchiwanego. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) Język Zobacz : Breen język Technologia ]] W 2360-tych, Breen opracowali technologię organiczną, którą używali do budowy ich statków kosmicznych. (VOY: Scorpion) Niektóre z ich okrętów było wyposażone z urządzenia maskujące. (TNG: Hero Worship) Technologia chłodzenia Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość znanych humanoid gatunków żyje na planetach klasy M z średnią temperaturą znacznie przekraczającą rzekomą temperaturę Breen. Uważa się, że opracowali kombinezony chłodnicze, aby współistnieć z innymi. Jednakże, jeśli świat macierzysty Breen jest umiarkowany jak stwierdził Weyoun, wtedy ich powód noszenia skafandrów środowiskowych, jeśli w ogóle były to skafandry środowiskowe, to było o wiele bardziej tajemniczymi. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Breen byli znani z ich wiedzy na temat wyrafinowanych urządzeń chłodniczych, podsumowanych w oświadczeniu Kapitana Sisko: "Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, jak utrzymywać rzeczy zimne, to są Breen". (DS9: For the Uniform) Technologia broni Podczas połowy 2370-tych, okręty wojenne Breen używały broń tłumienia energii. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil, i inne) Breen byli również znani z używania typ 3 disruptorów, podobnie jak Romulanie i Klingoni. (Star Trek Generations) Produkowali również przenośne działo ręczne CRM 114. Zaprojektowane do celowania w ruchome obiekty i stanowiska powierzchniowe. W połowie 2370-tych była wśród broni sprzedawanej przez Gaila, Ferengi handlarza broni. (DS9: Business as Usual) Inne technologie Breen używali technologię sondowania pamięci w formie implant korowych i pałka nerwowych (neuronowych) do obezwładniania więźniów. (DS9: Indiscretion, 'Til Death Do Us Part) Planety Kofederacji Breen * Breen * Dozaria * Portas V Przedstawiciele gatunku :* Nieznani Breen * Gor * Pran Historia Przez większość czasu gatunek był uważany za najbardziej nie doceniany przez inne gatunku z powodu ich całunu tajemniczości jaki okrywał ten gatunek. W przeszłości, Klingoni jako jedni z pierwszych odkryli konsekwencje niedoceniania Breen. Podczas Drugiego Klingońskiego Imperium, Kancerz Mow'ga wysłała całą flotę Klingońskich okrętów wojennych w celu przeprowadzenia inwazji i podbicia świata macierzystego Breen. Flota nigdy nie wróciła i nigdy więcej o niej nie usłyszano. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) Nawet w 24 wieku, nadal nie wiedziano o Breen i ich odmiennym politycznie nieukierunkowanym rządzie, znanym jako Konfederacja Breen. W 2368, Federacja posiadała ograniczoną wiedzę o Breen i miała świadomość o posterunkach Breen usytułowanych w pobliżu czarnej gromady. (TNG: Hero Worship) W 2370, Breen uczestniczyli w palio odbywający się na Deep Space 3, podczas którego Ferengi usiłowali przekupić pilota Breen do przegrania wyścigu. (TNG: Interface) W 2373, Breen osady na planecie Portas V w pobliżu Strefa Zdemilitaryzowana handlowały z Maquis, zaopatrzając ich w jednostki chłodnicze. (DS9: For the Uniform) Natomiast w 2375 zostało odnotowane przez Ezri Dax, że kiedy została schwytana przez Breen na planecie}planeta w systemie Goralis, że znajdowali się daleko od przestrzeni Breen. (DS9: Penumbra) W późnym 24 wieku były gatunki, które nawiązały bliższe stosunki z Breen. W 2373 roku Ferengi prowadziły negocjacje handlowe z Breen. (DS9: Ferengi Love Songs) W tym samym roku, Cardassiańska Unia posiadała swoją ambasadę na świecie macierzystym Breen. (DS9: Return to Grace) W 24 wieku korsarze Breen często przeprowadzali ataki na inne gatunki Alpha Kwadrant. W 2366 zaatakowali i schwytali Cardassiański transporter Ravinok. Załoga, która przeżył atak była używana przez Breen do pracy niewolniczej w kopalni dilithium na planecie Dozaria. (DS9: Indiscretion) W 2368, Starfleet obawiała się, że Breen mogli zaatakować okręt naukowy SS Vico, NAR-18834. (TNG: Hero Worship) W 2372 korsarze Breen również zaatakowali Bajorańską kolonię Free Haven, jednakże zostali udanie przegonienie przez U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. (DS9: To the Death) Wojna Dominion W 2375, przed SD 52576.2 Konfederacja Breen podjęła decyzję zakończenia pozostawania na uboczu zawierając sojusz z Dominion. Tym samym przyłączając się do otwartych działań wojennych przeciwko głównym mocarstwom Alpha i Beta Kwadrant. Zgodnie z warunkami zawartego sojuszu Breen otrzymali dostęp do wojskowej bazy danych Dominion. Jak również otrzymała kilka planet w Cardassiańskiej Unii jako rekompensata za przyłączenie się do wojny. (DS9: Strange Bedfellows) 2375 SD 52605.99 - 52615.92 (data szacunkowa). W tym okresie miały miejsca dwa główne wydarzenia zmieniające szalę na stronę Dominion. :Konfederacja Breen przeprowadziła atak na Ziemię, którego celem było zniszczenie Kwatery Głównej Starfleet oraz atak na populację Ziemi. Działanie to miało na celu zakłócenie dowodzenia działaniami wojennymi oraz pokazanie, że byli w stanie uderzyć wszędzie nawet w serce terytorium Federacji. Siejąc strach i uderzając w morale Starfleet. :Następnym działaniem było przełamanie przez Dominion linii frontu podczas Drugiej bitwy o Chin'toka przy wsparciu floty Konfederacji Breen. Podczas tej bitwy Breen użyli nieznanej do tej broni znanej jako broń tłumienia energii, która całkowicie zakłóciła wszystkie systemy energii statków Sojuszu Federacji. Po niszczeniu floty Założycielka rozkazała Breen, aby pozwolili na ucieczkę kapsuł ratunkowych z ocalałymi Sojuszu Federacji. Mieli zanieść wieść co się stało w systemie zadając ogromny cios morale Sojusz Federacji. Jedynym statek który ocalał z bitwy był Klingoński Bird-of-Prey. Był w stanie oprzeć się nowej broni Breen. Stało się tak po tym jak przed rozpoczęciem bitwu główny inżynier dokonał modyfikacje w tritium mieszalniku w rdzeniu warp. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil, When It Rains...) Flota Konfederacji Breen natrafił na opór po tym jak na statkach Klingońskiej floty dokonano modyfikacji pozwalającej się oprzeć broni Breen. Jednak floty Federacji i Romulan nie były w stanie zrobić tego samego na swoich statkach. Starfleet w końcu zdołała opracować obronę przeciwko broni tłumienia energii. Thot Pran wyraził swoją skrajną niechęć do poddania się. Domagała się od Założycielki, że zamiast poddać się, faktycznie przegrupują się i podwoją wysiłki w zakresie budowaniu statków i uzupełniania zapasów. (DS9: The Dogs of War) Z posiadanymi środkami umożliwiającymi się przeciwdziałania przeciwko broni tłumiącej energię Breen, Sojusz Federacji podjął decyzję przejść do ofensywy, oraz inwazji Cardassia Prime. W nadziei podniesienia woli do walki Breen, założycielka zaoferowała im kontrolę nad Ziemią i Romulus jeśli zdołają wygrać bitwę. Jednakże, powiedziała Weyoun że to była obietnica polityczna, przeznaczona jedynie jako motywacja. W celu utrzymania sojuszu, Breen zostali ustawieni przez Jem'Hadar. Podczas Bitwy o Cardassia, Breen byli nadal w stanie wyrządzić poważne ilości ofiar sojuszowi, nawet bez użycia ich broni tłumienia energii. Aż do zniszczenia jednej trzeciej całej floty sojuszu podczas botwy, włączenie Romulański statek flagowy. Breen kontynuowali walkę dla Dominion, aż do końca wojny, demonstrując gotowość oddania życia za sprawę, która dorównywała tej Jem'Hadar. Jednakże, kiedy Cardassiańskie siły zmieniły stronę w połowie bitwy, Dominion i Breen były zmuszone do wycofania się do Cardassia Prime. Po tym jak Odo przekonał Założycielkę do poddania się, kończąc Dominion Wojnę. Jako sojusznicy Dominion, przywódcy Konfederacji Breen byli obecni podczas podpisania Traktatu Bajor. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Breen w Wszechświecie lustrzanym Bardzo mało wiadomo o Breen z wszechświata lustrzanego. Intendant Kira powiedziała kiedyś Benjamin Sisko, że sople Breen były cieplejsze niż Jennifer Sisko. (DS9: Shattered Mirror) Występowanie : DS9 * Indiscretion (Sezon 4) * In Purgatory's Shadow (Sezon 5) * By Inferno's Light * Penumbra (Sezon 7) * Til Death Do Us Part * Strange Bedfellows * The Changing Face of Evil * Tacking Into the Wind * The Dogs of War * What You Leave Behind : VOY * Flesh and Blood (hologram) Informacje dodatkowe *Kiedy był projektowany hełmy Breen dla "Indiscretion", zdecydowano, że dadzą widzom sugestię pyska, podobnego do . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Niektórzy aktorzy i kaskaderzy którzy nosili stroje Breen to Cathy DeBuono, Todd Slayton, Max Omega, Wade Kelly, Dennis Madalone i Tom Morga. *Strój Breen noszony przez Dennis Madalone był również oznaczony jako "M. Yamasaki". *Producent wykonawczy Ira Steven Behr powiedział, że charakterystyczny szorstki głos Breen został zainspirowany gitarowym sprzężeniem zwrotnym na płycie Lou Reeda "Metal Machine Music". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Model dla helmu Breen bardzo przypominał ubranie łowczy nagród Ubese noszony przez Księżniczkę Leia w miejscu Jabba the Hutt w Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Apokryfy W Star Trek Online, Breen byli głównymi antagonistami w krótkim ciągu odcinków. Podczas ciągu Breen zaatakowali przestrzeń Deferi, mając nadzieję zdobycia technologii Preserver. W powieści Zero Sum Game ujawniono, "Breen" to nazwa społeczeństwa, a nie jednego gatunku, a składają się z kilku różnych gatunków. Głównym powodem tego jest ocena jednostek pod względem ich umiejętności i zdolności, a nie ich wyglądu fizycznego. Spośród gatunków w Konfederacji Breen wymienionych w Zero Sum Game, tylko cztery zostały wymienione z nazwy i opisano szczegółowo, a dodatkowe pięć gatunków został opisany w Plagues of Night. Zawierają : * Silwaan, humanoid gatunek i gatunek założycielski Konfederacji, który ma (w przypadku postaci Chot Nar) brązową skórę, białe włosy i jadeitowe oczy. * Fenrisal, futrzany, wilczy humanoid gatunek, którego pyskowa struktura twarzy służyła jako inspiracja dla archetypowego projektu hełmu Breen. * Paclu, duży, silny humanoid gatunek, który często służy w wojsku Konfederacji dzięki ich sile. Znani z tego, że posiadają cztero-płatowe mózgi, które utrudniają czytanie ich umysłu, a także nieokreśloną liczbę serc. * Amoniri, humanoid gatunek, których ciała nie posiadają krwi i odparowują po wystawieniu na normalną atmosferę klasy M, dlatego muszą nosić prawdziwe skafandry chłodzące, żeby mogli funkcjonować poza ich normalnym środowiskiem. Dlatego też powszechnie służą u boku Paclu w wojsku Konfederacji. * Vironat, humanoid gatunek z rozszczepionymi ramionami i nogami z bardzo dokładnymi narządami sensorycznymi rozmieszczonymi wzdłuż ich długości, które zapewniają im wyjątkowe zdolności dotykowe, co czyni ich wysoce skutecznymi inżynierami. Wzmocnione zdolności sensoryczne tego gatunku również powodują skłonność do choroby lokomocyjnej. Zewnętrzne linki * * ca:Breen cs:Breen de:Breen en:Breen es:Breen fr:Breen ja:ブリーン nl:Breen pt:Breen ru:Брины Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Konfederacja Breen Kategoria:Alpha Kwadrant